Wicked Zuko
by Lady Juse
Summary: A series of unrelated Zuko one-shots of him singing from 'Wicked'. Some have Zuko knowing he's singing while others don't!
1. The Funeral

The Funeral

The Funeral

Summary: I've read many fanfics on Iroh's death, but very few focus on the aftermath so here it is.

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Avatar or Wicked!

* * *

The morning sky was as dark and as grey as the people under it. General Iroh passed away the night before and Fire Lord Zuko couldn't be anymore heart broken.

There were very few attendants to the Funeral, mainly the Order of the White Lotus, the crew from Zuko's ship, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Hakoda, Chit Sang and the Fire Lord.

Zuko and his few friends: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee, were the only ones at Iroh's deathbed, it was only supposed to be Zuko there, but, he needed them for emotional support.

Iroh's death on still hot in the teens' minds as it played on and on:

"_His condition is getting worse," said a healer, Kekkou they think her name was; but there has been many healers, "If any time he is to pass away, I suspect this is that time"_

_Zuko sighed as he stood up followed by: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee_

"_Hold it" Kekkou said_

_But before she could say anymore, the Fire Lord said "I said they could come in with me, for emotional support"_

"_Okay"_

* * *

_They saw Iroh, pale, lying on the bed. Toph, noting that there were no chairs, earthbended 8 rock chairs. Zuko sat in one closest to Iroh's head and the others took their seats_

"_Zuko?" Iroh's voice sounded weak, but they heard it_

"_Uncle" the tears in Zuko's eyes started to water, but he didn't cry, not yet._

"_I thought just you'll be at my deathbed," Iroh said noting the other seven teens._

"_I couldn't go through this alone Unc-Father" Zuko said with a small smile_

_Now Zuko saying _"father" _took everyone aback, but they quickly recovered._

_Toph could feel Iroh's heart beat fade, but said nothing; allowing Iroh to say his final words to his nephew._

"_Zuko, my son, you have disappointed me in the past, but that never got in the way of my love for you, remember that"_

_Only after Toph said "He's gone" is when Zuko allowed his tears to fall; and only when his tears fell is when the others got out of their seats to comfort him._

* * *

They were all dressed in mourning colours. They all said something small before the cremation of Iroh's body. They all thought Zuko would say some big speech on how Iroh helped Zuko become who he is today, but Zuko's speech was the _shortest_. It only had four words: _"I love you, Father."_

After the service, there was a small party, the sky was skill grey, but no rain came down. There was a band, and a storytelling place for them all to tell stories of their times with Iroh. There was also a place to get tea, ginseng.

* * *

Near the end of the party, if you called it a party, the band got sheet music for a song from a musical Iroh took Zuko to see. For Zuko was going to sing something. All the attention went onto the Fire Lord as the music started. Then he started to sing.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:___

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

They all started to walk back. Some of the people asked Zuko what was the name of the people asked Zuko for the name of the song, in which he replied "For Good".

Someone also gave Zuko a small box, containing his Uncle's remains.

* * *

That evening Zuko's friends stayed in the palace. He said good night to all of them.

After saying good-night to Ty-Lee, Zuko then said "Good night Uncle" to Iroh's remains and went to sleep.

Then Iroh's spirit appeared and said: "Good Night my son" and kissed his forehead before crossing into the spirit world For Good.

_The End_


	2. The Musical

The Musical

Summery: Iroh takes Zuko to see Wicked, how will he react?  
Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, nor do I own Wicked...

* * *

"Uncle," the young prince, around 13, whined "do I HAVE to go?"

"Nephew," the older of the two explained "I _really_ think you'll enjoy this musical, and you get TEA during the intermission!"

_Tea? That's why were going _"Fine!"

* * *

Zuko and Iroh were seated at the theatre, that was showing the musical 'Wicked'. People were chattering, that is, until the opening begun:

_Good news! She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!  
_

Zuko was confused, but didn't say anything.

He also found the quote: "Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them?" quite thoughtable.

He was shocked by the rage in the people of Oz, did they all hate her _that _much?

_No one mourns the Wicked!__  
__Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone__She died alone: _

_Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked  
Good news!_

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Good news! _

_No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!_

* * *

With the introduction of Elphaba, he was sort of sympathetic for her, for both of their fathers hated them.

He laughed with the rest of the audience during the song number 'Popular'

_Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts :_

_To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go_

, and enjoyed the songs: 'The Wizard and I', 'One Short Day', and 'Dear Old Shiz'.

* * *

When the Act 1 finale came Zuko was _awed_ at Elphie for what she did,

_But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:  
_

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!  
_

Zuko didn't understand this part at that very moment.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
_

Zuko thought this means that she won't try to gain the false love of her father, which was not was happing to _him_...

One part, however was what made Zuko, among everyone else give 'Defying Gravity' a standing ovation.

'It's not her she had nothing to do with it, it's me, IT'S MEEEEE!!'  
_  
__So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
__  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high  
Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_(I hope you're happy!)_

_(Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!) _

_:Bring me down!_

_( No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her)_

_Ahhh!_

_(Down!)_

* * *

During the intermission, while both of them where drinking green tea, Iroh asked Zuko what was his favourite song number so far,

"Defying Gravity" was all that Zuko could say

* * *

Act 2 gave answers to questions in act 1, Zuko found 'Thank Goodness' interesting, but didn't find any song connectable until 'No Good Deed'

_No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!  
_

He understood her pain, the scar was proof.

Zuko also, secretly, liked the song 'For Good' because of the way it told the way of friendship.

* * *

After the Finale, they all walked out. Iroh simply asked Zuko what he thought of it, all Zuko could say was Wow"...but he didn't understand the things to be learnt from it, yet...

* * *

However it wasn't until Iroh's demise when Zuko fully understood what Iroh tried to teach him with that musical:

Never trust a first impression, someone that you might think you'll 'Loath for your entire life' might become your best friend,

People who are wicked had wickedness thrust upon them,

It's okay to thrive for your dreams, but no good if it's all a lie or you might have some regret...

Defy Gravity, and even if they call you 'The Wicked' no one will bring you down!

People come into our lives for a reason, some to fear you, some to hate you, some to provoke you and some to be you best friends, who even though they like you the way you are, they still change you, probably or probably not 'For the better', but 'For Good'

* * *

A week after Iroh's death, Zuko threw Iroh's remains into the waters that were in front of the, now closed, theatre that showed 'Wicked' (which is now touring the Four Nations) all those years ago.

Before leaving he said "I now understand..."

As he left he could still hear the songs played by the cast of Wicked when he saw it in his head:

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls  
__The proudliest sight there is  
__When grey and sere our hair hath turned  
__We shall still revere the lessons learned  
__In our days at dear old Shiz  
__Our days at dear old  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol:  
__Dear old Shiz-zzzz__  
_

_Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's fav'rite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!__  
_

_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!: Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing__  
_

_Where so many roam to  
We'll call it home, too  
And then, just like now  
We can say:  
__  
We're just two friends__  
__  
Two good friends_  
_  
Two best friends_  
_  
Sharing one wonderful__  
__One short:_

The Wizard will see you now!__

Day! _  
_

_The__re's a kind of a sort of : cost;  
__There's a couple of things get: lost  
__There are bridges you cross  
__You didn't know you crossed  
__Until you've crossed!_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed…for good._

Zuko sung the most beautiful part of the finale

_"Who can say if I've been  
__Changed for the better  
__But:  
__Because I knew you:_

_(No one mourns the Wicked:)_

_Because I knew you:  
__I have been changed:"_

He then whispers "For Good" as he got on his ship and returned to the palace.

Iroh looked over his nephew a glassy tear coming to his eye as he said "_He understands"_

...the tear fell...

... it rained.

* * *

A/N: Wooow...that was so awesome! Yet again I didn't know I had it in me!

R&R


End file.
